FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU
ForKni-L Mailing List was created by Jean Prior and Laurie Salopek on 9 December 1992FORKNI-L/FKFIC-L Frequently Asked Questions List, Version 4c, 28 October 1994 for discussion of the television series Forever Knight. Initially, as with the other PSU mailing lists, posts to FORKNI-L were automatically archived on the servers. As the list became very high traffic in the mid-90s, it was eventually agreed to discontinue this feature as a condition of the list continuing to be hosted by PSU.Post made by Lisa McDavid to FORKNI-L on 26 May 2014. =List Info= * FORKNI-L * List Gardener's Tips For Managing Forever Knight List Subscriptions Related Lists * FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU * FKV4S-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU * FKSPOILR@LISTS.PSU.EDU Moderators Previous listowners/moderators have included: * Jean Prior * Laurie Salopek * Name Withheld 2 The current FORKNI-L listowners are: * Lisa McDavid * Don Fasig Archives Some (though not all) FORKNI-L posts have been archived. * January, April to June 1996: KnightWind's Nook * 1 Jan 1998 to 7 February 1998: Knight's Loft * from August 2000 to the present: KnightWind's Nook =Pronunciation= The most usual pronunciation of the list name is ""for-nigh-el". In 1996, an unofficial poll was conducted by Amy, Lady of the Knight that elicited 13 different pronunciations for FORKNI-L. Forty people participated in the poll, with the following results:Taken from Amy's post to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 1 April 1996, archived on KnightWind's Nook * for-nigh-el 11 * fork-nigh-el 5 * "for Nigel" 4 * "The List" 3 * fork-nee-el 3 * fork-nigh 3 * fork-nite 3 * fork-nil 2 * fork-nee 2 * for-nee-el 1 * for-nik-el 1 * for-nite-el 1 * for-nigh 1 =List Rules= Over time, the precise rules governing FORKNI-L have altered. The following points should be noted: Non-''Forever Knight'' Vampires The discussion of vampires from sources other than the Forever Knight series and the previous Nick Knight television movie is permitted only for purposes of comparison. Spoilers During the early years of the list, when new episodes of Forever Knight were still being aired, there was an elaborate procedure in place to avoid revealing information to fans who might not yet have seen an episode. The following rules applied: * There was a ban on posting spoilers about new episodes until the second Tuesday after the episode's first satellite feed. * Starting at noon Eastern Time on the second Tuesday after the first satellite feed, posting of spoilers was permitted provided: ** the subject line had a "SPOILER:" prefix and included the name of the episode; ** the message started with a warning; ** ten blank lines preceded the discussion of the episode. * Starting on the third Tuesday after the first satellite feed, the ten blank lines could be omitted, but the spoiler warning still had to be included. Not until the fourth Tuesday after the first satellite feed was open discussion of the episode permitted on the FORKNI-L list.FORKNI-L/FKFIC-L Frequently Asked Questions List, Version 4c, 28 October 1994 In 1995, the FKSPOILR list was created to simplify the procedure. ="List Hampsters"= At one time, whenever there were problems with the listserv for FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, they were blamed on the "list hampsters". The reference and spelling came from the joke script pages for "Last Knight" which were written to cheer up the cast.Lisa McDavid, "Remembering the list hampsters sic", posted to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU 25 Jul 2010 16:47:26. =External links= *KnightWind's Nook--The Forkni-L Archives =References= Category:Forever Knight Mailing Lists